Repetitive Days
by Shirotensaki14
Summary: Cynthia, a young thief, never imagined that her life would have so many ups and downs, such as becoming a well respected noble to a world class criminal. However, she never wanted any of this. All she wanted was someone to resue her from the lonely, repetitive days. A side story to my Bleach fic, The Ringing Bell.


Repetitive Days

**Hey! This fic is a side story to The Ringing Bell. It's about Cynthia's past before she met Grimmjow. Have a read and please review!**

Ch 1

"Hey. Wake up."

Oh, please. I don't know who you are but stop prodding me.

"Cynth. Wake up!"

Hey. That person knows my name.

"WAKE UP!"

No thank you.

"Fine that's it! You miss out on breakfast!"

Huh?

"Hamish! Wait! I'm up now!"

Hamish smirked. He always smirks like that.

"You were awake the whole time, right?" he asked.

"No. I wasn't."

I actually was. I just didn't want to get out.

"Oh, really? And I thought you were the early bird from the saying 'The early bird gets the worm'. Looks like that title's gone."

I glared at him. He only laughed. Meanie. I got out of the bed and walked straight for the stairs, ignoring him as I passed him. However, I just found myself being lifted from the ground by the scruff.

"Hey! Let me down!"

Hamish just stared at me with his red eyes. Jeez. Why is it like this every morning?

"Have…I got something on my face?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous.

Hamish tilted his head ever so slightly.

"You know, you really need more sleep. You look like a raccoon with those bangs under your eyes."

Wait. Raccoon? I look like a…

"Raccoon? Hell, I do _not_ look like a raccoon!"

"But you do."

"Gah! Let me down! I hate raccoons! There is no way that I could look like one of them!"

Hamish shrugged and let go of the back of my shirt without warning. It didn't really matter since I landed safely, but still. I ran to the mirror in the bathroom. There I saw a girl with unruly light pink shoulder length hair with huge dark bangs under her golden eyes.

"I…really look like a raccoon…" I whimpered.

"See? I told you."

I turned and saw Hamish leaning on the door. And that bastard was biting on an apple. I couldn't take my eyes of it. I mean, the only thing I ate yesterday was a small load of bread and some tomatoes I stole.

It took Hamish an eternity to notice me.

"Oh, do you want some?" he took out another apple from the pocket of his traveling cloak. "I got enough for us to eat."

After exactly 14 seconds, I was munching happily on my apple. Hamish on the other hand was finished.

"Get ready and I'll meet you outside the building," said Hamish as he headed out for the door.

Speaking of that, how did he get ready so quick? He was already dressed from the time he woke me up. If I'm the early bird then…what is he?

After I had another look at myself, I left the room. I had my light pink hair tied back into a ponytail and had my brown traveling cloak on. Under that, a black vest and knee high shorts with a thick belt.

So here it goes. The start of another repetitive day.

Oh, the name's Cynthia. I'm a demon and…I have no idea what District I'm from. I travel with Hamish from District to District instead living in one. There are eleven Districts in the other half, not the half where sinners live, of hell. Then there's the Central, where the King and the government rule over the hell. District 1 is where the wealthiest beings live. It is also the closest District to the Central, with District 11 being the furthest away. Not mentioning the poorest.

I also don't know how old I am, but Hamish said I look about 7 in human years. I have never been to the World of the Living so I have no clue of how the aging system work down there.

Apparently, Hamish is 15 in human years. He's a bounty hunter. You know, guys who go after wanted criminals for money. He's rather well known, actually. He even has a nickname, Red Joker. I think he got that name because he always hides his true skills from his targets. Like the red joker in those playing cards. The smiling joker is all colorful and happy. However, its appearance can be a downfall to some. The red joker, the trump card, is usually why opposing players lose. You could say hidden power? Honestly, it suits Hamish.

I don't work as a bounty hunter along with Hamish. I found it boring so I decided to keep going on with my previous occupation. Thief. Yes, I'm a thief. I may be young but I'm not all that bad at it. I've been stealing since I was apparently 4 in order to survive on my own. I have a nickname, too. Black Joker. Well, I have no clue of how I got that name. Perhaps it's because I'm usually hidden. My true self is hidden under my mask. I would trick others and end up stealing their belongings.

Maybe it's just a coincidence, but the nicknames have a little connection to us. When you play cards, the red joker outranks the black. The same goes for me and Hamish.

Two years ago I was on the wanted list. I still am. Hamish, as a bounty hunter, chose me as his target. He had no idea that I was just a kid, not even mentioning girl. My wanted poster didn't have a picture of me, which was rather upsetting for me. There were two reasons why he set out after me. 1. My nickname; it was similar to his. 2. My bounty of 4,700 kels. One kel is worth a box of cat food, by the way.

At the same time, I was looking for a victim. Then I saw Hamish in the streets of District 5 and decided to steal something from him. I tricked him and at night, I stole some of his stuff, only to figure out that it was a trap. He then confessed that he saw through my lies. So he got the better of me and…we decided to travel together.

You would think, we would be rich. A bounty hunter and a thief. Unfortunately, no. For some reason, Hamish doesn't go after criminals with high bounties. It's not like he can't get them but…he just stopped. For me, I'm stuck with stealing small stuff, like a sack of potatoes or something like that. No high priced necklaces or ornaments for me. Well, I never kept them. I exchanged them with money. Now, the reason; Hamish said he won't turn me in if I don't steal big, expensive things. I. at that time, agreed.

I regret it now. The days seem so repetitive these days. Hungry, tiring and boring. Nothing seems to interest me anymore.

Anyway, that's enough. I went downstairs, locking the door behind me. At least we don't sleep on the streets, unlike how I used to before.

"Here's the key for room 6," I said, handing the key to the kind looking inn owner.

"Ah, thank you. I hope you have a safe journey from now on," the man said.

Wow. Does this guy say that to every single traveler here? No wonder the inn's so full. I simply nodded in thanks and headed out to the sunlight.

Ah. Too bright. Wonder if there's a place without a sun? The only other place I know other than hell is the World of the Living and I'm sure humans rely on the sun.

Hamish was outside looking bored. His fairly short, spiky black hair flew in the wind along with his spiky red side bangs.

"What took you so long?" asked Hamish as I walked up to him.

"My hair."

The weather's chilly. It's autumn after all. I have my strands of hair flying across my face. Sighing, I turned to Hamish.

"Where are we going today?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's this guy," he took out a wanted poster from his cloak. A man with a very bad impression and very short, brown hair was on it. "Joez Proy, 87 kels. He's been spotted in District 7."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, we're traveling two Districts?"

"Yep. From 9 to 7. Got a problem with that? It's about time we say by to District 9. We've been staying here for like three weeks. I was getting bored."

"Just for 87 kels?"

"Hey, that's 87 boxes of cat food for us to eat," he joked.

"Not funny. How long will it take?"

"About two to three days, I think. Don't worry. It'll be fun."

"Do I really have to go?" I asked.

Honestly, walking for days wasn't my idea of fun. I stared up at Hamish, trying to make puppy dog eyes. Our eyes met. Hamish looked slightly startled. Hey, this might actually work. I made the most innocent face in the world. Not going to lose this chance. I smiled a little.

"Cynth, don't be a fussy cat. We're going. Now," answered Hamish with equally innocent smile. Without waiting for my reaction, he turned and started walking down the busy street.

For those who want to know my reaction, I immediately lost my smile and glared at his back. I stayed in front of the inn, until he called back over his shoulder with a smug look.

"Hey. You coming or not?"

He continued walking without waiting for my answer once again. That jerk. Playing around with me again. I scowled and followed him, quickening my steps to catch up. Soon I was walking beside him again, looking straight ahead. Thanks to that, I didn't notice that Hamish smile at me. There was only one thought in my head.

Neither of us two will ever be counted as innocent.

**Yep. Hope that was satisfactory. Please review!**


End file.
